


Something About the Flowers

by PinkPandorafrog



Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: The event room looks AMAZING. Sure would be a shame if someone came along and filled it with some kind of airborne particulate that has a peculiar effect.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Thor/Tony Stark
Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035660
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	Something About the Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> December 24's prompt is poinsettia.

Darcy looked up from her tablet as Tony and Steve came into the room. Tony she was expecting. Steve was a bonus. “Hey.” She got to her feet and moved across to meet them in the middle of the glossy wood floor, abandoning her tablet on the table. “You ready to shame the other rich people into contributing to society?”

“Always.” Tony looked around the room. “Looks good.”

It was SI’s annual benefit. The large main-floor event room was decorated for a mostly tasteful red and gold Christmas, with a screen against one wall where Tony could put up heartstrings-tugging pictures.

“I gotta say, I don’t like being a dancing monkey,” Steve said ruefully.

“I know.” Darcy ran her hand down the outside of his arm. “You don’t have to do anything, though. Just show up in a tux that emphasises that ridiculous shoulder-to-waist ratio… You don’t even have to dance. Although…” She let out an overly dramatic sigh. “I’ll be disappointed if you don’t.”

The tips of Steve’s ears went a little pink. “Maybe I’ll make an exception for you.”

Tony stood between them. “Wait.” Eyes flicked back and forth as he gestured at them both. “Does this mean you’re going to stop screwing around and start, you know, screwing around?”

Darcy rolled her eyes. “Shouldn’t you be primping by now?”

The corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk. “I’ll have you know I already look  _ fabulous _ . And primping starts in an hour and a half.”

Clint ambled in, a cup of coffee in one hand. “Hey. Just passed some guy who dropped off the poinsettias. Said to let you know.” He motioned with his chin to Darcy.

She narrowed her eyes. “They’re already here.” Red poinsettias were sprinkled around the room, like Tony had bought out an entire class’s fundraiser. Which he had.

“Maybe it was just another delivery or something. I dunno.” Clint took a drink, the other hand waving toward the back exit. “He looked like he was taking off right away, but he might still be here.”

Frowning, she headed for the back exit. Clint came with her like he had nothing better to do with his time. Well, maybe he didn’t.

A line of potted poinsettias stood like sentinels extending down the hall from the back exit. There were maybe ten of them, all a deep purple-blue. She shook her head. “No, there has to be a mistake. We had red only because obviously.” She started toward the door.

Clint beat her and held it open, but whoever had delivered them seemed to have vanished. “The truck’s gone.”

Darcy stepped back with a sigh. It was too chilly outside to spend much time out there, especially when she didn’t see anyone. “Whatever. I’ll figure out somewhere to put them and we can sort it out later.” She had enough going on without having to deal with this shit, but then again, what was one more thing? “Is there anything else you needed?”

“Not particularly.” Clint rested his forearm on Darcy’s shoulder, his coffee dangling from his fingertips in front of her. “Just checking security.”

She took the cup and had a drink. “You mean snooping around because you’re bored.” Clint liked his coffee just about the same as she did - maybe a bit sweeter.

He just shrugged as he took the coffee back. “You could call it that if you wanted. So what are you wearing tonight?”

“Clothes.” She looked around for her tablet before remembering she’d left it in the other room. “Bet my dress is prettier than yours.”

“Dunno. Bet yours would look better on my bedroom floor.” They’d always flirted a bit since they’d met back in New Mexico all those years ago, but they never really meant it. Or they hadn’t. But there was a gleam in Clint’s eyes, a seriousness in his voice that suggested he might, at least a little.

“I mean, if you can get it on…” She turned into him as she trailed off, her eyes moving over the shoulders hidden away in his hoodie. Sure he wasn’t Steve, but archery had sure done him a lot of favors. A  _ lot _ of favors. 

“I’m more concerned about getting it off.” Blue eyes bored into hers for a moment. “Hang on.”

Her eyebrows went up as he stooped to rest his coffee on the floor. Nice ass too, not that she was looking. A squeak slipped out when he straightened and pulled her against him with a hand in the small of her back. “Clint, what-”

“Just go with it.” He leaned down to close his mouth over hers.

And okay, flirting yes, but they’d never come even remotely close to anything like this. Not that she was complaining. No, definitely not. Because Clint… Clint was good at this. Clint was so good at this that what had been a loose sort of interest burned into a deep, aching desire as his tongue danced with hers, the press of his lips searing into her brain.

She pulled away to take a deep, slightly-shaky breath. “We should go somewhere.” She definitely wanted to see him without the hoodie. It was rapidly becoming a need, and the middle of the event room wasn’t the place for all of that. Or even the little hallway at the back of the event room.

“Darcy?” came floating in from the main room. “Are you still here?” That. That was why it wasn’t the place for that. Steve sounded like he was getting closer, and here she was all wrapped up with Clint. Although she wouldn’t mind being all wrapped up with him now that she was thinking about it. Or both of them. Both of them would be amazing.

Like if Steve walked up behind her and rested his hand on her hip as he pushed the neck of her sweater out of the way so he could kiss her shoulder… Except that was what he was actually doing. He was warmer than Clint, his lips hot as they moved across her skin.

Rational thought threatened to leave altogether. She turned her face to the side, and Clint’s lips caught over her ear. “Tony?” Her voice was husky, and she had to try again. “Tony?”

“Yeah?” He was closer too, by the sound of it.

“Something’s going on. Something’s happening.” She knew she should pull away from the two men, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it.

“I know. I wouldn’t hesitate to have a threesome in the middle of my event room, but you…” He came into her field of vision. “I’m on it.” His eyes were dark with lust as he took her in.

“We should move,” Clint murmured against the side of her neck. “I could bend you over one of those tables in there.”

That sounded like an excellent idea, but it would mean stopping. Darcy wasn’t so sure she was into stopping. Especially when the edge of Steve’s teeth made her breath catch.

“More room out there too.” Tony picked up Darcy’s hand and started gently tugging her out toward the main room.

They could have stopped him if they wanted - Steve on his own was stronger than Tony, and that was without Clint’s added manpower. But they let her slip away, following as Tony propeled her along.

Tony came to a stop by one of the tables. He pulled her to him so suddenly that she had to catch herself on his chest. Hazel eyes bored into hers before he leaned in to kiss her.

She’d never kissed Tony before either, despite any flirting she may or may not have done with him. Her head threatened to float away - and that was before she felt a warm pair of lips on the back of her neck.

It wasn’t enough. Desire flared inside her until she could practically taste it. Her body ached to be touched -  _ really _ touched, not just the fingers curled around her waist. She pulled away enough to yank her sweater over her head and drop it on the floor. The shirt underneath quickly followed.

Someone groaned. She wasn’t sure who, but it didn’t matter. Lips closed over her shoulder, sending warmth tingling through her. Steve reached up in front of her to grab one of her bra cups. He yanked so suddenly there was a tearing sound. Before she could think to protest, he covered her breast with his palm.

The rasp of his calluses against her delicate flesh made her gasp. She couldn’t help but arch into him, seeking more. Sensation spiraled straight down between her legs, both helping and making her want  _ more _ .

“That’s a great idea.” Clothes rustled behind her, and a look back showed Clint taking off his own hoodie.

“Yeah it is.” Tony had a different idea. His thumbs hooked in the waist of Darcy’s snuggly warm leggings, pulling them down her thighs. His hand pushed between her legs, making her shift her feet apart until he traced along her center.

The groan had been Tony’s, apparently, because he let out another one as his fingers slipped in the slickness of her arousal. “Fuck, you’re wet.” He rolled tight circles over her clit, leaning in to swallow her gasp with a kiss.

Clint’s bare chest pressed against her back, the touch of skin on skin easing the growing ache inside her. His touch slid over her ass until it slipped between her legs from behind. He unerringly thrust two fingers deep into her pussy, so suddenly it brought her up on her toes. The stretch felt amazing, electric pleasure pinging through her.

“Darce…” Steve’s fingers bit down on her nipple until she let out a soft noise. “I need you.”

“Get in line,” Clint muttered.

But Darcy was all about it. Just as soon as Tony and Clint stopped because it felt too good. They played her body, teasing and toying until she couldn’t keep still. Pleasure rolled through her, tightening in at the base of her spine. More, she wanted more.

Steve helped tip the scales in his favor. He made quick work of his shirt, showing off that magnificent shoulder-to-waist ratio. But then his pants were also gone, his cock rising up thick and hard from between his legs like a promise. His fingers curled around it, giving himself a couple leisurely pulls. And Darcy… Darcy wanted that.

She batted away Clint and Tony to shed her leggings, and took Steve’s hand when he held it out. He ended up on the floor on his back, steadying her as she lowered herself over him. She lightly grasped his shaft, holding him just right until she could sink down over him.

Steve was not built small. A long moan slipped out as she came to rest on his pelvis, the stretch almost too much. Maybe if she didn’t need him so much it would’ve been too much, but as it was, all she wanted to do was roll her hips. “Fuck, Steve.” She’d fantasized about this very thing, but the reality of it…

Clint let out a low whistle behind her. “Bend forward, babe,” he told her in a low tone.

Steve’s hand settled in the small of her back, pulling her down until her nipples dragged along his skin each time they rocked together. He caught one, rolling it between his finger and thumb. Pleasure melted together with the sensation of him fucking her, her entire body hazy with it.

Clint’s fingers, hot and slick, circled her tight rear entrance. “What-?” She made to rise up, but Steve pinched down to the very edge of pain. It was exquisite. It was distracting. The questing fingers were soon replaced by something thicker, more unyielding, but Darcy couldn’t concentrate on it as intensity shorted out her brain.

“Clint!” came out on a yell as he pushed inside. He had to work himself in, but soon her ass was nestled against his thighs. She was so unbelievably full. She could hardly breathe for the cascade of pure sensation moving through her.

“Shit, that’s hot.” Tony knelt beside them. He took her hand and guided it to his own smooth shaft. She immediately closed a fist around him, her fingers playing along the sensitive seam on the bottom as much as she could. She kept getting distracted as they thrust into her at different rhythms. A cry fell from her lips each time they both pushed deep into her body at the same time.

Tony’s hand worked between her and Steve. Deft fingers found her clit, teasing impossibly more pleasure from her.

So full, so much sensation. She couldn’t help the orgasm that rolled over her, fierce enough to bow her spine and steal her breath. She rode high on ecstasy for what felt like an eternity, the dance of their bodies prolonging it.

At last she came down. “Tony!” she protested as her clit grew too sensitive, and thankfully he pulled his hand away.

Her mind felt clearer, no longer completely taken over by the desire that had led to her… Fucking three people in the middle of an event room? Yeah, that wasn’t…

“Darcy?” came Maria’s voice from the speaker.

Darcy closed her eyes and tried to hide, but there was nowhere to go. The men surrounding her were still caught up in the fervor she’d been lost to, and there was no way they were letting her up. “Yeah.”

“Bruce is working on cracking this. There’s something in the air, some kind of particulate that he thinks is having a unique effect.” Maria was a pro at keeping her voice neutral, because  _ unique effect _ was downplaying it by a thousand.

“Okay. Just…” There was nothing else to say. Nothing. They hadn’t even slowed down, and maybe it was the steady friction against sensitive nerve endings or whatever was in the air, but Darcy could feel the desire starting to rise again. The only difference was, this time she was already getting some. It was so easy to surrender to the lust.

Below her, Steve soon lost his rhythm. He fell still, buried deep, and she felt the pulse of his release. “Darce,” he started, his voice low. He gripped her hips to lift them, his cock falling out of her.

Darcy was gone enough to feel the loss, and she let out a protest. “Hey!”

“I got you, Snow White,” Tony offered. “Let her up a second, Legolas?”

“Fuck, Tony!” Clint’s fingers bit into her hips, but he pulled back. “You fucking owe me.”

“Yeah I do. Come on, sweetheart.” Tony helped her up off of Steve, guiding her to the nearest table. He was naked, and he lay on it on his back.

“I like how you think.” Clint helped Darcy climb up to straddle Tony. She’d barely sank down over him, letting him fill her pussy, when Clint gripped her hip and lined up with her ass again. One sharp snap of his hips buried him deep, pulling a cry from her.

“Oh shit,” Tony panted, unable to catch his breath. He pushed up into her, meeting each roll of her hips with a devastating thrust. “We should’ve done this ages ago.”

“Oh yeah,” Clint agreed. “This is the best.”

“Darcy…” Steve said, his voice already thick with desire again, even under the apology.

“Steve,” fell from her lips on a breath, a plea.

“Fuck.” He was beside them in two long strides. His fingers closed in her hair, pulling her head back and keeping her steady. “Open up, honey.”

She licked her lips and barely got her mouth open before Steve pushed inside. He thrust just to the back of her mouth before pulling back. He fucked her face, and all she had to do was hollow her cheeks out and suck.

And feel, as Clint’s thumb settled over her clit. It jarred over her each time they moved, sending a fresh jolt of electric sensation through her.

It was inevitable that the world narrowed into a haze around her again. She could feel ecstasy hovering just out of reach, and suddenly she was there. The world fell away as she clenched around them, her body shuddering as she was overcome by sensation.

She dimly registered them falling to a stop too. Tony groaned with his release, and Clint bit down on her shoulder before they eased away.

Darcy barely had time to register it before Steve pulled free. He lifted her off of Tony and set her on the edge of the table. A quick thrust drove his thick shaft into her pussy once again, pulling out a cry.

“Darcy?” came Maria’s voice again. “We think we know how to get this taken care of.”

“It’s the poinsettias,” Tony said. He didn’t even bother trying to hide his nudity.

“It is. We think Thor can destroy them, or you can wait for a hazmat team. But if Thor goes in there…” Maria trailed off.

“He’ll be - oh!” Darcy’s words were stolen at a sharp thrust of Steve’s hips.

“And quite quickly, if Steve is any indication.” Sympathy warmed Maria’s voice. “It’s up to you.”

Maria didn’t mention the time crunch, which Darcy appreciated. Waiting for the hazmat team meant it could spread, or someone else could walk in. It also meant whoever had left them there was getting further and further away. Besides, she’d had friend sex with Thor before. This would be just like that, right? Just like that, only with more people. She could almost feel the heat of his mouth on her skin, the strength in his hands as they moved over her. “Yeah. Yeah, get Thor to do it.”

As though he was waiting for it, the door at the back slammed against the wall. Darcy jumped, clenching down on Steve and pulling a hiss from him.

Lightning ripped through the air with a loud crack that made Darcy jump again. The air felt charged after that, closer, more intense. She sucked in a breath as Steve stilled, then drove into her roughly. There were low voices, indistinct, but they didn’t matter.

She was soon aware of Thor standing beside them. His muscles stood out against his arms, intensity flashing in his eyes. “May I join you?” The question was mild enough, with just enough growl to make everything low in her body clench.

Steve’s hands slipped under her ass and he stood, lifting her with him. She yelped and grabbed for his shoulders, but he had her securely tucked against him. And still inside her, every minute movement making his cock slide against sensitive nerve endings.

Pieces of Thor’s armor made a muffled noise as they fell to the floor. His fingers bit into her hip, and his cock nudged the rosebud of her ass. He drove inside, pulling a yell from her, his chest pressing into her back.

She rested her head on his shoulder, eyes closed. Someone’s touch settled over her clit, but it didn’t matter who. Her entire world was gone, swallowed in the pure intensity that they pushed through her.

She couldn’t think. She could hardly breathe. Pleasure crested and swelled through her until she felt like she’d never come down.

She did, eventually she did. She sat across Thor’s thighs, his fingers pulling gently through her hair. Everyone else was gone. She sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder. “I don’t know that I’ll be able to make it tonight.” She didn’t even know how to begin to process what had happened.

“It’s canceled.” His lips moved over the top of her head. “Are you alright?”

“I’m not sure.” As the afterglow ebbed away she felt like she’d been run through a pasta roller a few times. That wasn’t even touching the turmoil in her mind.

“That’s alright. Let me know when you’re ready to get out of here, and I’ll take you up to your room.”

“Yeah.” She took a deep, shaking breath. “Thanks. What about whoever brought that shit?”

“Natasha has it well in hand. Just…” He pulled his fingers gently through her hair again. “Just rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's a very sex pollen Christmas!


End file.
